Mirror Mirror On The Wall
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Some of the glee girls along with Kurt discuss how they ran into Jesse St. James. When Blaine shows up, Sebastian gets thrown into the discussion. What would happen if Jesse and Sebastian were in the same room together? Would the world cease to exist? Pure Humor One-Shot. Santana, Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn involved.


**Summary: 'Could you imagine what it would be like if Jesse and Sebastian were in the same room?' 'Yeah; they'd probably suffocate because there wouldn't be enough room in there for both their egos.' Made for humor, no biggy.**

"**So," Kurt plopped down into one of the library chairs with Mercedes taking a seat beside him. Rachel and Santana looked up from the books they were reading; Kurt always knew gossip, so the two girls know the books weren't needed anymore. Closing them, they gave their full attention to Kurt and Mercedes, "You are never going to guess who we had a run on with last night." Kurt smiled at Rachel. It was a tad unnerving.**

"**Who?" Rachel shrugged, not wanting to play that game. Mercedes and Kurt shared a short look before they spilled the beans.**

"**Jesse St. James!" Both Rachel and Santana groaned with disgust.**

"**Jesse St. Suck? Where?" Santana frowned. "Getting a perm?"**

"**No," Mercedes rolled her eyes, "At a Vocal Adrenalin concert. We went to help out a friend and he was there."**

"**Obviously, Jesse is the coach now, remember?" Rachel rolled her eyes. She looked down at her book, suddenly more interested in that than the topic of her ex-boyfriend. "I can't wait to kick his ass at Nationals." **

**Kurt whistled at the threat, "Fisty, Ms. Berry. Dog bark up the wrong tree?"  
"Please, like I give a second thought to Jesse St. James," Rachel wrapped her arms around herself. The four of them grew silent for a while. Everyone could tell that Rachel was thinking something, but she didn't want to speak up just yet. Finally, she did in a low voice, "So…how'd he look?"**

"**Oh my god!" Mercedes and Kurt gapped, going on and on about how swave he looked. Santana just scuffed. **

"**Please!" Santana threw her hands up in the air, making her friends shut up. "Cut it out before I vomit." Santana leaned back into her seat. Kurt rolled his eyes before scanning the library to see who else was in it. Finn and Puck were in the corner of the room, talking lowly with secret smirks; something was going on with those two. Kurt had to know what.**

"**Hey," A familiar voice said from behind them. All interest in his step-brother and friend slipped Kurt's mind once Blaine took a seat next to him. "What are we talking about?"**

"**Jesse St. James," Mercedes informed him. "And how gorgeous he was last night. Right Kurt?"**

"**I agree to nothing," Kurt said quickly while Blaine gave him a long stare. Suddenly, Kurt started sniffing the air.**

"**Uh-oh, Lassie's got somethin'," Santana said with a smirk.  
"Blaine," Kurt said slowly, eyeing his boyfriend. Blaine started to sink lower and lower into his seat. "Did you go out for coffee for lunch?" The girls at the table all stared at Blaine with questioning eyes.**

"**Uh…" Blaine bit into his lip. "No?"**

"**You did!" Kurt slapped his hand down onto the table, making Blaine jump.  
"It was just one cup!" Blaine defended himself. "It was a small too!"**

"**It doesn't matter how much or how little you had, you still had coffee!" Kurt pointed a judging finger at the younger boy.**

"**Am I missing something?" Rachel frowned, looking between the two. "Is Blaine not allowed to drink coffee anymore?"**

"**No," Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "He is not; because wanting coffee leads to going to the Lima Bean, and going to the Lima Bean leads to **_**Smythe." **_**Kurt scowled. Blaine rolled his eyes; Kurt sounded just like how Sue pronounces 'Glee Club.' **

"**Oh, Sebastian's the problem; what?" Mercedes smirked a little. "Did he offer to grind Blaine's coffee beans again?" This made the table minus the boys laugh. Blaine went bet red.**

"**That's not funny," He mumbled.  
"Hey," Rachel suddenly had a thought. She put her hands on the table and leaned in, looking between her friends. "Could you imagine what it would be like if Jesse and Sebastian were in the same room?" the question made Mercedes gasp. Kurt looked up in the air as he thought about it. **

"**Yeah," Santana said with disinterest as she inspected her nails, "they'd probably suffocate because there wouldn't be enough room in there for both their egos." Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel giggled while Blaine rolled his eyes.**

"**Very funny."  
"I thought so," Santana winked at him. "Besides, sticking those two in the same room would be worse than locking them in a room full of mirrors to look at themselves in," Santana looked between Kurt and Blaine with a smirk, "Hey; do you think that could work?"**

"**What would work?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
"Sticking Sebastian in a room with a mirror? He'd look at his reflection once, fall in love with himself and then leave Blaine alone," Santana poked Blaine in the side.**

"**Oh, dear god," Blaine groaned, dropping his head down onto the table. Rachel laughed while Kurt just patted his boyfriend's back. **

"**It's okay, Blaine. It's not entirely your fault," Mercedes shrugged. Blaine rolled his head to the side to stare up at her.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah," Rachel stepped in. "Sebastian is like freakishly attractive it's not even fair." Another groan came out of Blaine's lips. "What? He's hot!"**

"**Who's hot?" Finn asked as he made his way to his fiancé. Rachel bit down into her lip, "Rachel…who's hot?"**

"**Sebastian," Kurt informed his brother. Blaine sat up quickly, glaring at his boyfriend. "What? I hate him with every fiber of my being but the guy is insanely attractive, okay?"**

"**Is he taller than me?" Finn asked with concern. Rachel stared at him as if he was stupid, but Santana smirked. **

"**Well there's another interesting thought." She said as she leaned back in her chair, looking Finn up and down.**

"**What?"  
"Finn and Smythe in the same room…" Santana batted her eyelashes at the boy. Finn shivered, running away while the girls laughed. "Now that would be hot."**


End file.
